International Smile
by littlehargitay
Summary: All I could think about is you.
1. Chapter 1

Existem várias formas de amor.

De fato, o amor não é algo tão fácil de se compreender. É como uma droga que, após ser provada pela primeira vez fica difícil não ser adquirir o vício. E com o vício, vem a dependência.

Dependência.

Talvez seja a parte mais complicada de toda esta história. Depender do outro para viver, respirar, sorrir.

**Dependente de amor**.

Há quem prove do amor e entretanto isso não mude absolutamente nada em si. É raro, mas acontece.

É como provar de algo surreal, jamais imaginado ou pensado. E mais uma vez a dependência chega; o sentimento de querer sempre mais e mais e mais.

Chegava a ser incompreensível ao olhos e mentes alheias a forma como ela havia se apaixonado. Não que isso nunca lhe acontecera, pelo contrário. Katy era uma mulher de muitos amores, de paixões avassaladoras, de contos de fadas e príncipes encantados.

Mas com ela era diferente.

Ela. A menina mulher dos olhos castanhos, do sorriso de criança, do jeito de mulher decidida, forte, batalhadora. A mulher que sempre sabia a forma certa de amar e dar amor.

De início, jurou ser algo passageiro, algo bobo, apenas uma admiração por alguém absolutamente diferente de si ou popularmente conhecido o famoso _"encontro com o novo"_.

Tolice.

Aquilo era sem dúvidas amor, devoção, algo inexplicado e nunca antes vivido.

"Talvez finalmente seja o meu final feliz" - pensou enquanto um sorriso lhe escapava pelos lábios e andava por uma das avenidas de Newcastle, sua nova casa.

**_ 3 meses antes_**

Era o primeiro dia da primavera na cidade de Newcastle daquele ano. Havia dezenas, milhares de flores espalhadas por toda a cidade, uma cena típica da primavera naquele lugar. A primavera era, sem dúvidas, a época do ano preferida de Katy. Não saberia definir o porquê, afinal certas coisas não precisam de um significado.

Enquanto passava por uma das ruas já próximas de onde atualmente vivia, ela resolveu parar em uma destas típicas floriculturas de Londres para comprar algumas flores para o seu novo apartamento. Parte das mudanças e da nova fase que vivia em sua vida.

A segunda separação, agora de John Mayer, poderia ter lhe roubado as esperanças de ser feliz mais uma vez. Mas ela não aceitaria ter um final assim. Não mesmo. Jurou que seria feliz de novo. Não saberia dizer quando e nem pretendia impor um tempo certo para que isso de fato acontecesse, deixaria que a vida lhe mostrasse como tudo seria e assim, aceitaria.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de algumas margaridas e também umas rosas brancas. Ah, e tulipas também - sorriu.

- Pois não, senhora. São para presente?

- Não, não. São para mim mesma.

A senhora lhe fez um ramalhete com as flores que Katy pediu e em seguida lhe entregou com um sorriso.

- Acho que seu rosto é familiar. Você não é aquela cantora... err.. Katy! Katy Perry.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. - Sorriu meio sem jeito

- Você é bem mais bonita pessoalmente, fique sabendo.

- Muito obrigada. Isso é muito gentil de sua parte.

Katy pegou o embrulho com as flores, pagou a senhora e em seguida deixou a floricultura. Quando finalmente virou-se para seguir rumo a sua casa, esbarrou em uma não tão desconhecida pessoa.

- Hey! Cuidado por onde and.. você? Oh meu deus!

- Chezza! Quanto tempo!

- Sweetie! Não acredito que nos esbarramos aqui. O que você faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui. Quer dizer, acabei de me mudar recentemente.

- Não brinca. É sério isso? Somos vizinhas e eu não estava sabendo?

- Basicamente. -Sorriu.

- Bom, eu estava indo agora mesmo tomar um chá logo ali na ê gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Sim, claro. Adoraria!

- Então vamos. Deixa que eu lhe ajudo com isso.

Cheryl pegou as flores que Katy segurava atrapalhadamente e as duas seguiram, rumo a cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Era uma típica cafeteria britânica dos anos 70, possivelmente uma raridade nos tempos de hoje. Haviam algumas poltronas floridas e as típicas mesas de madeira legítima. As paredes eram decoradas por obras de arte e também por alguns quadros com pontos turísticos da cidade. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma música que por sinal era uma das preferidas de Katy.

_"You're my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when the sky is gray_

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Newcastle não era uma cidade muito grande, uma típica cidadezinha de interior porém com o requinte e delicadeza típicos de uma cidade inglesa. Katy havia escolhido a cidade para justamente fugir de toda a agitação da cidade grande. Estava cansada dos holofotes, de pessoas sem tempo andando de um lado para o outro. Queria reconquistar a si mesma, acima de tudo e viver um pouco o outro lado da vida.

Com isso, depois de uma longa e exaustiva reunião com sua equipe ainda em Nova Iorque, eles entraram em um comum acordo de que ela tiraria uma tempo de folga de suas obrigações decorrentes de sua carreira. Na verdade era uma época perfeita para se afastar por um tempo. Seu terceiro álbum havia lhe rendido mais prêmios, a turnê havia acabado de ser encerrada com sucesso depois de quase dois anos na estrada e bem, profissionalmente falando, tudo ia muitíssimo bem para ela. Nada mais merecido do que um longo período de férias, longe de toda e qualquer exposição à paparazzis e a mídia em geral.

Se sua vida profissional ia de vento em popa, em contra partida sua vida pessoal estava devastada. Após intermináveis idas e vindas com John, ambos concordaram que era o fim do relacionamento deles, e mesmo assim a separação não deixou de lhes machucar. John havia sido importante demais em sua vida, lhe apoiou e lhe estendeu a mão quando por dentro seu coração estava em pedaços.

Katy havia vivido dois grandes amores, isso é verdade.

Por vários momentos questionou se, afinal, o problema não seria ela mesma. Por que no fim das contas ela sempre ficava sozinha? Era difícil lidar com separações, embora já tivesse vivenciado isso no passado. Mas era como se na segunda vez as coisas piorassem e no fim ela acabava por culpar a si mesma pelo fracasso.

Mas afinal, qual é o coração que não voltar atrás em diversas situações, não é mesmo?

Já haviam decidido o que iriam pedir, e enquanto esperavam começaram a conversar como velhas amigas que eram. Cheryl lembrava-se perfeitamente de como havia conhecido Katy. Ambas haviam sido convidadas para o famoso programa da tv britânica "The Graham Norton".

Naquele tempo, Katy estava na cidade para divulgar seu filme biográfico. Já Cheryl havia recentemente lançado seu terceiro cd. Logo de início as duas se deram super bem, Cheryl era uma grande fã de Katy e não deixou de demostrar isso ao longo do programa.

Já fora dos estúdios, elas tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor, longe dos holofotes e da mídia.

- Então Cheryl, o que você tem feito?

- Bom, eu abandonei a minha carreira como cantora. Sabe, eu amo a músic minha maior paixão, mas percebi que esse mundo de shows, turnês e compromissos intermináveis não era para mim. Foi bem difícil, confesso. Mas estou bem agora. Tenho me dedicado a fundação que é algo que eu amo e abri a minha própria marca de roupas. Mas e você, o que me conta Katy?

- Com licença, senhoras, - o garçom educadamente as interrompeu - aqui estão os pedidos.

- Obrigada! - ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então como eu dizia, estou atualmente de férias da minha carreira e de meus compromissos. Confesso que não foi nada fácil convencer Tamra a me liberar - sorriu - mas no fim das contas vim parar aqui. Queria vivenciar algo diferente da minha rotina, viver mais sossegada por enquanto, ter um pouquinho de paz, me entende? - pegou sua xícara e levou até a boca dando alguns goles na bebida quente.

- Sim, eu entendo. Era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo. Mas você foi muito corajosa em largar tudo e vir para cá. Aqui é tão diferente de Nova York, você sabe não é?

- Sim. É exatamente disso que preciso agora.

- Mas e John? Não veio com você?

- Bom... nós.. nós nos separamos.

- Oh meu deus, eu sinto muito. Muitíssimo. Me desculpe, Katy - ela levou sua mão direita até a de Katy demonstrando solidariedade.

- Está tudo bem, Chezza. O pior já passou. - lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

E por hora um silêncio momentâneo tomou conta do lugar.

- Er.. você tem planos para hoje a noite? - Cheryl perguntou.

- Não, não. Meu único plano para hoje a noite era terminar de ler o livro que peguei em uma biblioteca aqui perto acompanhada de um chá bem quente. Um dos vícios que adquiri no pouco tempo que estou morando aqui.

- É um dos meus passatempos preferidos. Bom, eu adoraria te convidar para um jantar caso queira estragar seus planos para hoje - ela sorriu deixando suas covinhas a mostra.

- Eu adoraria. O que acha de vir me visitar e jantamos por lá mesmo? Tenho uma garrafa de vinho que trouxe de NY e ainda não tive a oportunidade de apreciar.

- Acho ótimo. Então ficamos combinadas assim?

- Claro! Te espero às oito.

- Até mais, Katy.

- Até breve, Chezza.

Um novo recomeço estava preste a acontecer, mesmo que ambas ainda não tivessem percebido.


End file.
